Chronoc: Slowdown.
Author's Note First pasta here Hope you enjoy. EDIT: Finally finished! YAHUU! Prologue The blocky ruins glowed with fire and smoke, smoldering. There had been a flash of lightning traveling across the ground. The person in the chair was dead, his organs ripped out, his house was beginning to burn: The Accelerating Insanity found this scene pleasing. Chapter One: John There was a series of loud bangs from downstairs as John woke. "JOHN! GET UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" John sat up and rubbed his eyes. This happened every morning. "JOHN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!" His mom always yelled at him. John opened the door and walked downstairs. "Finally! Quick! Get ready! It's already 7! You'll need to leave at 8! "Oh snap!" he thought. Usually, he took around an hour to get ready, but today, he took only 55 minutes. "60 to 55. 12 to 11. Huh." he thought. However, it had felt like a normal hour. He dismissed it as luck. Until he noticed something: Everything seemed to happen slower. And he was still moving at the same speed. People walked by him, and asked him how he was walking so fast, or tried to match his pace. They talked slowly, they moved slowly, and that weird kid who jumped instead of walking stayed in the air for far too long. Usually, it took him 30 minutes to walk to school, but according to his watch, it took him 25. "30 to 25.... That's 6 to 5... What is going on?" he mumbled. Chapter Two: School School progressed as normal, except for everything sounding slower and deeper, everything moving slower, and him moving faster. Gym class came up, and he was told to run 10 laps as fast as he could. When he finished, the gym teacher called him over. "I don't know what performance enhancer you're using, but damn, that was fast. Too fast for a 7th grader. It's like time is being sped up for you or something." "I think that that is actually the case, Mr. Whebber. Everything I do seems to take less time than normal, and everything else is moving slower than normal. " "Well, I dunno, kid. Do the strength test if you want." The next period was lunch. He did it normally, and ate his food. Then, when they were let out for recess, he decided to test the limits of what was happening. He did his usual circle of the football field, which usually took around 2 minutes walking, 50 seconds sprinting. This time, it took him 1 minute 30 seconds walking and 37.5 seconds running according to his watch. So, it now took him around 3 seconds to traverse a distance that before took him 4 seconds. For some reason, he saw his hair standing up straight like it was charged with electricity. He decided to keep track of these ratios. By math class, he had gotten 3 to 2. He graphed the ratios, and the time the data was recorded, and found something disturbing. If this continued as it was, he would be moving through time 10 times slower than everyone else within a few hours, resulting in him barely being able to communicate with anyone. And within weeks, time around him would move so slowly through time that he would experience entire days for him while only ten or so minutes passed for the rest of the world. And, within a month of time for the rest of the world, he would age years in seconds. Chapter Three: A Possible Hope When John got home, he was literally trailing small, rainbow-colored sparks. He was experiencing time at less than half of normal speed. At 5 to 2. John wished it would stop. He wanted to be normal. He was afraid. And suddenly, it stopped. The sparks stopped. Time flowed normally. John celebrated by playing some Minecraft. However, when he joined a multiplayer city server, his character had mod on them. A mod, built originally for Forge by the looks of it, turned into a client-side... hack? He looked at the Mods option in the Escape menu, and saw "SpeedsterHeroes Mod." He had this one on his Single-player client! He had a sudden idea! If he could turn off the time slowing, could he control how fast he flowed down the river of time?? He willed it back, and it worked. John found that as long as he didn't give in to fear, and stayed confident, he could control it. He slipped for a second, but then he told himself "I am in control!" and this power bent to his confidence, his will. He felt he had experienced hours, but he wasn't hungry. Strange. He tried speeding himself up so that he could accurately operate his seemingly infinite speed-levels in-game. However, his confidence overcame him, and he became euphoric, destructive and arrogant, destroying the city by punching and pulling out blocks... Wait. Pulling out blocks? John looked around and saw he was in the game. However, with his mind melded with the computer, he knew he could exit and enter at any time.... Chapter Four: The Accelerating Insanity John ran around the server, tearing the great works of the server apart. Temples, futuristic cities, natural parks, volcanoes, floating islands, spaceships, and many other amazing builds. All razed to the ground by John's growing power euphoria. Flames and smoke raged across the server, and it all seemed to have been done in an hour. The players were bewildered. How did this happen? What even happened at all? Most areas looked like the spawn area of the 2B2T server. Buildings lay tilted and broken, burned and smashed beyond recognition. The players finally overcame their shock, and began reacting in various ways. Some zoned out. Some screamed. Some wept at their razed builds. Some tried to figure out how this happened. John, however had experienced an entire month, tearing this massive server to shreds. Chapter Five: Arrogance John was pleased. "Well, that was a lot of exercise." John stared at the muscles that had been gained while he had gone on his destruction spree. "Damn, I'm ripped! Wait til I show everyone at school!" And he did show off. However, everyone thought he was lying and wearing fake muscles. His arrogance flared, and he picked up a cafeteria table and threw it across the room. Arcs of technicolor electricity flared out of his eyes, and he sped off. He wasn't able to slow down time enough to travel globally, but he could cross a city in seconds. He decided to try to break the sound barrier. Because, by now, he was deep in the reaches of murderous insanity, possessed by the ultimate human instinct to kill, maim and destroy, and none could stand in his way. His hand flew through concrete and steel like a 3,000 degree knife through butter. John felt so powerful, so strong, so amazing. He felt he like he could rule the world. Every time he killed, a wisp of faintly glowing smoke wafted off the victim and absorbed into him. Every time, he gained more control over time. He raised his vibrating, flattened hand over a victim. "John?" John recognized his old friend, Ben. "Why? Why John? Why are you doing this? It's wrong! Don't do the wrong-" Ben's voice trailed off as John's hand shot through Ben's chest at the speed of sound. "I am not John. I am God." The next one in the series is Chronoc: Transformation Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:First Pastas Category:Entities Category:Dramapasta Category:Not minecraft Category:FezesAreCool1